


Yours

by Suphomie



Series: Blackmail [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationship, BDSM, Blood, Captivity, Guns, Head trauma, M/M, Sexual Abuse, stockholm symdrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: What happens after Blackmail





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided after all to delete 'kidnapped' and replace it with this! I hope you enjoy, please leave me a comment if you do (or don't) <3

Stiles wakes up with a pain in his head and crick in his neck. He slowly opens his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the bright light bombaring his corneas. When he does get his vision back, he realizes that he's still in the passanger seat of Theo's car.

"Morning," Theo says, voice annoyingly smug. He turns and shoots Stiles a small smirk from the drivers seat, "You can sleep through anything, can't you? Sun's been up for a couple hours now."

Stiles closes his eyes again, everything around him a bit distorted from the bright light shining in through the windows. "Where're we?" He asks, hoping they're not too far from Beacon Hills. He jumped out of the car once, he could do it again. 

"You don't need to worry about it, baby," Theo says calmly. He's much more calm then hours earlier. All those raw emotions he displayed seemed to disapear back into the cold exterior, turning him into the calculating robot he always has been.

Stiles opens his mouth to tell Theo not to call him baby ever again, but when he opens his eyes again, everything goes a bit blurry. He squints, head still aching like crazy, black dots dancing across his vision. Damn, how bad did he hit his head?

"There're sunglasses in the glove compartment," Theo says, eyeing Stiles with slight concern. 

Stiles feels like he should argue, tell Theo he doesn't want anything from him, but it's just so _sunny_. So, Stiles reaches into the small compartment and pulls out a pair of aviators, gratefully putting them on. It helps a bit, at least enough to allow Stiles to keep his eyes open, but it does little to ease the terrible migraine.

Stiles doesn't thank Theo, of course, but does look to him and groggily ask, "Where are you taking me?"

"Told you last night. Place up North." Theo responds casually. Stiles looks out the windows, still squinting his eyes towards the stupid sun that won't stop buring brightly. The roads are empty and they're surrounded by tall trees on both sides of them. If Stiles ran, he doesn't he'd get very far before Theo catching him.

But that seems very unlikely due to the fact his head is still pounding so hard it might actually explode.

Stiles tries to think back to the night before. What Theo said. He wanted to take him away, somewhere isolated. Wanted to what? Fix things? It was some vague delusional bullshit, that's all Stiles can really remember.

It's hard to think with this fucking headache. 

But, now's not the time to shut down, he'a been kidnapped by a nutjob who might never let him go. So, in a weak voice he asks, "Do you really think no one will try to find me?"

Theo's smirk falls. But, still he answers darkly, "They can try. But they won't."

Stiles bites the inside of his cheek and turns back to the window. He really needs a plan, some sort of way out of here. But right now all he'd really like to do is go to sleep. Focus, focus.

"You don't need to be worried," Theo says, voice certainly more calm then moments ago, "I'm only doing this to protect you. Trust me."

"Yeah," Stiles says with a scoff, "cause you're giving me so many reasons to trust you."

Theo only shakes his head. "If you'd open your mind a little, you'd realize everything I've ever done was for you."

Before Stiles can even think of a way to tell Theo how fucking stupid that sentence was, there's a chiming noise echoing through the car. Stiles looks down in confusion at the source. He finds Theo's phone in the cupholder ringing with the word SCOTT on the screen.

Stiles tries to grab it, but Theo is faster. He presses IGNORE, stuffing the device into his pocket. "Don't." Theo says minimally, voice laced with enough threat to make it serious.

"He'll find me, psycho," Stiles says, trying to sound serious but coming across tired and weak, "If you think this is gonna work out for you, you're wrong. I'm not gonna be your little boyfriend again, and I'm never gonna be _yours_."

"We'll see." Theo says ominously, turning down yet another empty road. 

Stiles huffs out a breath, aching head still against the window. He closes his eyes for a moment, trying to stay awake, but failing. His mind hurts from thinking, all he wants is to go home and lie in his bed. 

"They'll find me.." Stiles mutters, conciousneess slowly drifting away. 

"Don't worry, babe," Theo says, "I'll take good care of you. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles wakes abruptly, sitting up in the still moving car. Theo eyes him with concern from his seat, asking, "You okay?"

Stiles blinks. Then he suddenly feels like he's going to be sick. "Stop," he says, holding back his vomit. Theo looks at him strangely for a second, until Stiles says more urgently, "S-Stop the car, pull over!"

Theo must sense Stiles' ugency because he does pull the car over to the side of the abandoned road. Stiles instantly opens the door and falls to his knees in the overgrown grass. He throws up nothing but stomach acid, and it hurts his throat.

As he's puking up a lung, Theo must exit the car as well because he's next to Stiles, rubbing his back and whispering reassuring things into his ear. The thought of Theo comforting him is usually enough to make him want to vomit, but there seems to be another cause for his sickness. 

When he's finally done, he nearly falls into the puddle of his own sick, but Theo pulls him up so he's sitting with his back leaned against the truck. He's panting and can't quite catch his breath. 

Theo reaches into the truck for a moment then remerges with a water bottle. He opens the cap and when Stiles tries to take it, his hands are too shaky and he can't manage to grip it without spilling it. Theo just takes it himself, though, and feeds it to Stiles. Stiles would complain, but he needs to get this terrible taste out of his mouth.

"Hey," Theo says as he pulls the bottle away, running a hand through Stiles' hair while looking at him with concern, "Are you okay?"

Stiles shakes his head. Oh, he really doesn't feel right. His head is still aching from earlier and his vision is super blurry, not to mention the horrible cramps in his abdomen. It's like he has a migraine or something, but he's never had a migraine that lasted more than 12 hours, which is about how long it's been since Theo kidnapped him. 

Theo gently pets Stiles' head, pushing his hair back from his forehead. The motion is the most gentle Theo has displayed in quite a while, and it's honestly nice. You know, compared to all the head slamming into the dashboard, vicious rape, and trying to drown him in a lake. 

"Do you think you're car sick?" Theo asks, tilting his head up so Stiles has to look at him, even though he's just a blurred figure right now.

"My head hurts." Stiles manages, but then gags a bit, nearly vomiting again.

"You must just be sick, then," Theo says, feeling his temperature by putting his hand on his forehead, "It's getting cold out, you probably got the flu."

Oh, this must be the worst case of the flu innthe history of mankind, then. Theo strokes his cheek, then says, "It's only a couple more hours to drive. You'll be fine."

Then Theo attempts to pull Stiles up, but Stiles starts to throw up again, some of it getting onto Theo's shoes in the process. Theo holds him while he does it, and when Stiles is finished, he sighs and says, "Or not."

-

The truck pulls into a grimy looking motel after about a half hour of driving. Stiles managed not to throw up again by leaning against the window and keeping his eyes closed.

Theo jumps out of the car, walking around to the other side and opening the passanger seat door. He pulls Stiles out, helping him stand upright. He wobbles unstably, tripping a bit as Theo pulls him along. When they get to the front desk, Theo places him so he's leaning against the wall and says quietly, but threateningly, "Stay."

Like Stiles had a choice. If he even takes a step foward he'd probably fall on his face. 

Theo returns a moment later, holding a key in his hand. He takes Stiles' clammy hand and pulls him up the motel stairs (which takes him much too long to walk up) and into a room. With one bed. Of course.

"Lie down," Theo instructs, pushing Stiles towards the bed as he pulls off his own shirt. Stiles would argue, but honestly? He's so fucking exhausted and his body is so crampy from being in a car for hours. He lays down across the cheap bed, resting his aching head on the soft pillow.

"Where're you takin' me?" Stiles murmurs, face squished against the pillow. Cause he may be tired, but he's still been kidnapped, for gods sake. By _Theo_. 

"Families old vacation house." Theo responds, entering the bed without a shirt on. He turns off the lamp beside him and pulls Stiles' into his arms. 

Stiles sighs. Yeah, it's Theo and his touch is disgusting, but it's not too bad. Theo's so warm. 

After about an hour of lying the dark, when Stiles is sure Theo has fallen asleep, he sits up. Theo shifts, but remains asleep. Hours of driving must've tired him out. 

Stiles slowly and very, very carefully reaches into Theo's pocket and pulls out his cellphone, then he sneaks into the bathroom and locks the door.

With shaky hands and blurred vision, Stiles hits Scott's contact. The ringing continues for what seems like a long time before Scott's voice answering machine goes off. Stiles huffs, hanging up and calling again. 

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon.." Stiles whispers to himself, shaking his leg up and down. 

The ringing finally ceases, and Stiles thinks he hears a voice on the other line, but then suddenly the door is broken open and he drops the phone in surprise.

Theo is standing on the other side, looming and creepy. But calm. Very, very scarily calm.

"What're you doing?" The chimera asks, tilting his head to the side.

"... You can't make me stay with you." Stiles whispers, narrowing his eyes with as much spite as he can muster (which isn't much in his current state).

Then Theo is right in front of him with a hand wrapped around his throat. Stiles flinches, struggling meekly, but Theo's hand tightens a bit as he says, "You belong to me. And you're not going anywhere without me. Understand?"

Stiles nods desperately, air leaving his lungs. Theo's grip loosens, allowing Stiles to breath again. "Good boy," Theo says, stroking his neck seemingly gently, but menacingly.

"Now let's go back to bed." Theo says. Stiles nods slowly, rubbing his neck. Ok. So he's going to have to get more creative with his escape. If his head ever stops pounding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you're liking this new series! I tend to be more motivated to write new chapters if I get lots of long comments!


End file.
